As I Lay me Down
by btvs
Summary: A surprise present for my twitter friends Pixie and Anna about Sybil and Tom's first night together


**Pixie and Anna : Surprise!**

_Okay I've never written M before (I've certainly thought about it) so please be gentle_

_Song : As I lay me down by Sophie B Hawkins_

It had been a beautiful wedding...

It had been exactly how she'd wanted it to be. Apart from her father not being there everything had been so perfectly simple and it suited her and Tom to the ground. Her floor length laced gown and the flowers in the hair had gleamed against the Summer sun and reflected the inside and outside glow of her being in love.

The night apart from him had been torture. Their new house was ready to move into and several days preparing it had ended in them entwined together on the undressed mattress, being as close as possible until their sacred wedding night. There had been moments when Sybil had wanted to break the rules, especially those mornings when she could feel him against her in the mornings or the touch o f his hands innocently brushing past her breasts as she awoke, but she had stayed firm and waited.

As much as the wedding had been an official confirmation of their love, she had known for weeks now that he was everything to her and now they could really start their lives together properly.

Her sisters were staying at a local inn till the next day when she and Tom had promised to meet them early and say goodbye, but for tonight..., it was only her and Tom.

When they first returned to the house after the reception there was some awkwardness that Sybil couldn't shake, still in her wedding dress she walked to their bedroom as her new husband followed. She could hear his footsteps behind her but they were muffled by the beating of her heart knowing what was about to happen. Suddenly she felt scared and nervous all at once and blurted out to him 'I'd like to take a bath first if that's okay' Tom burst into laughter and its contagious nature reached Sybil, her cheeks turning red. He walked to her, placing his hands on her cheeks 'It's okay to be nervous, take all the time you need' then considered what he'd said and retracted part of his statement 'Actually, not that long' he replied with a wink which lit up Sybil's smile. 'Can you help me with my dress?'

As Tom carefully unbuttoned the lacy material on her gown Sybil could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke to her, his fingers slightly shaking as he realised the intimacy he would be able to share with his wife. As Sybil lost several more layers she was left with a silky cream chemise which took Tom's breath away, he had never seen anything fit her so perfectly and so close to her skin. He ran his hands across her waist feeling the soft material between his fingers. She was facing a mirror in their room and Tom looked at their reflection together, his arms around his wife, his everything, right there in the room 'Do you want me to help you with your hair?' he muttered into her neck with a soft kiss just behind her ear. 'Yes' she replied in the husky voice she possessed. He reached for the comb on the bedside table and began to unpin the tendrils of thick chocolate hair that ran through his fingers and down her back. Just as he was about to finish, Sybil still staring at their reflection in the mirror, she placed her hand upon his and reached for the brush. As she placed it away from his reach she turned to face him letting him know she was ready to go further with him.

Tom swallowed hard and felt his body respond to the gesture and a smile crepted onto his lips. He felt Sybil's small fragile hands tighten onto his chest as she started to undo the buttons of his waistcoat then his shirt. This prompted Tom's hands to start in her hair, tremble to her cheek and settle on her shoulders as he began to kiss her passionately.

After several moments of close contact he pulled away, reaching for her hand as he led her onto the bed, lying back and pulling her with him. For a while they lay there content in each other's company, her head on his bare chest, him kissing her forehead. Tom wanted her to be fully ready to take that next step and feel comfortable with him for their first time. The confirmation came when Tom felt her hands roam from his chest to further down to his waistband. She began to undo his belt, and then trousers until Tom was left in his underwear and his arousement was clear to them both which scared but also excited Sybil that she had that much effect on him.

From where she was positioned Sybil gazed upwards to experience Tom's reaction and lent upwards to kiss him, tumbling into a comfortable position with her on top feeling the full force of his excitement. As much as he wanted to be gentle, Tom felt the need to command the situation and through giggling moans and open mouthed kisses Tom firmly turned Sybil onto her back showing his strength when she placed her hands on his muscular forearms.

Propped up onto his elbows, Tom reached down to push the hair from her eyes 'you're beautiful' he whispered as he kissed her cheek, then her neck then lower. One hand keeping him held up above her, the other gently moving from her hips upwards to the straps of her chemise. As the straps moved downwards Sybil felt a tingling sensation as her bare skin started to conflict with his and he followed this sensation with kisses across her chest until her breasts started to become exposed to him.

At first he trailed his fingers across them, sending shivers through Sybil; he seemed mesmerized by them and proceeded to suck gently at her nipples until he gazed up at her relishing in her reaction which was a satisfied moan towards the ceiling. He then teased her by brushing them ever so slightly with his fingertips sending her to a newer aroused place she had never been before. It was then that he pulled her chemise completely off leaving her in just some frilly panties.

When he was sure she was ready he started to move his fingers lower and lower, all the time looking at her for confirmation and finally asking 'are you sure?' she nodded : lost in her enjoyment as Tom slipped his hands into either side of her panties feeling the warm skin of her hips. He gently pulled them down, firstly just a little, stroking the bottom part of her waist then lower and lower until they were not connected to her thighs but were now loosely around her ankles. Tom marvelled at the sight of his almost naked wife and his beaming smile shone right back up to Sybil. He spent a moment running his hands back and forth down her naked body which sent Sybil wild and he knew it. Finally he rested his hands swiftly between her legs feeling that she was inwardly aroused also. He started to run his fingers along the folds of her skin feeling her body buckle with every touch and hearing squeals from her made him harder and harder and ready to end her torture. With one hand caressing her rhythmically he removed his underpants with the other hand and discarded them on the floor. He pulled her legs further and further apart removing her panties also and positioned himself above her and slowly pushed himself inside. The movement caused Sybil to open her eyes again and reach her him, firmly placing her hands on his back as they became one and started a rhythm.

Everything felt so easy, all those times she had worried about it being awkward and embarrassing were gone, and Tom clearly knew what he was doing to her.

Sybil felt herself grow warmer and warmer as a fire inside of her ignited especially in those brief fleeting moments when her body would connect with his. She pulled at him to go deeper and faster as she felt herself lift up from the bed several times with Tom's breathy moans in her ear.

As the moment grew closer she felt her body move wildly against her will and reached backwards for the top of the bed, anything to hold her steady until finally she felt herself give in and let go to the sensation as she fell apart. As she lay back down she felt Tom release into her as he collapsed above her.

He stayed embraced into the crook of her neck for a minute or two then leaned onto his back with his left arm still around her, using it to bring her into him and kissing her furiously, a thank you for the gift she had just given him. He pulled the sheets to they're waist and smiled at his wife. 'I love you' he whispered as she snuggled against him and repeated it back to him.

The next morning Sybil awoke to the sun glaring in through the window, she found herself caressed in Tom's arms as he slept peacefully, she playfully ran her hands down his body which made him stir and wake up with a huge smile on his face 'you're going to be trouble aren't you?' he asked with a smirk as she playfully smiled back. As they started to kiss again, their early morning warm bodies fitting together perfectly, they almost forgot they had to go and wave her sisters goodbye. It was to no surprise then when Mary and Edith witnessed a bedraggled Mr. and Mrs. Branson appear late to meet them, cheeks rosy and constantly yawning. The sisters left happy in the knowledge that their sister was satisfied romantically, emotionally and physically for the rest of her life...


End file.
